


fuck a silver lining

by enbyofdionysus



Series: the self-indulgent fics [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masks, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Under-negotiated Kink, mentioned incest anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: "His hole's always wet, sir," Calix said on cue. "Like he's always waiting for you.""You're offering me a go with your ship's whore?" Zeus asked, incredulous.--In which Chrysaor's crew needs to pass through Zeus' territory and the only negotiable thing they have is Percy Jackson.





	fuck a silver lining

"Two-thousand pounds of gold," Zeus said, leaning back in his chair. "I'll accept nothing less."

Chrysaor sneered.

The captain's cabin was crowded with men, making the already small room smaller, darker, and mustier. The stench of weeks worth of sweat was almost too much to bear. Yet for Chrysaor's crew to dock their ship they needed first to pass through a strait that unfortunately belonged to another mob of pirates: the Olympians.

Zeus, their captain, had bravely come aboard their ship alone save for a pretty courtesan boy with sun-kissed skin.

But having him sit on the other side of his desk, Chrysaor thought that it may not have been bravery that brought Zeus alone to negotiate.

Zeus was a large man. Tall. Wide. His waist was thicker than the torso of Chrysaor's strongest crewman. His broad shoulders were covered by a thick coat of animal fur. Chrysaor had an inkling that whatever animal it had once been, Zeus had killed it with his bare hands.

"Two-thousand is too much," Chrysaor said. What he didn't say was that they didn't have 2,000 pounds of gold. It had been a poor year on the seas. Travelers were getting smarter about where to hide their money.

"Then you'll have to find land elsewhere," Zeus said with disinterest.

Chrysaor snapped, "You're being _unreasonable_."

"You're pirates," said Zeus. "That's reason enough."

Chrysaor leaned back in his chair, infuriated. The uncertain stares of his men only made him angrier. They were running out of food. They needed to land and refuel _today_.

The pretty courtesan took a few steps forward to offer Zeus a drink from a canister. Chrysaor had a feeling it was mead; they had run out of alcohol three days ago and jealousy itched at his lips.

Then something curious happened.

Zeus accepted the canister.

And the courtesan placed a chaste kiss on the mouth of the bottle before carefully pouring the drink directly into Zeus' mouth. The crew watched in heady silence.

"You enjoy the company of boys, Captain," Chrysaor said, all casual.

"I enjoy the company of pretty faces," Zeus corrected. Chrysaor noticed his eyes flick to his courtesan. But it wasn't the boy Chrysaor was interested in, although he did have a very soft-looking mouth.

"We have a pretty face of our own on our ship," Chrysaor said. He treaded carefully here. He didn't want to offend Zeus by offering him a fuck instead of gold, but he also didn't want to offend the boy he was offering Zeus to fuck. "I think he would be to your liking."

"If I wanted to fuck one of your men, I would have asked for that first," Zeus said.

Ah, Chrysaor thought. It wasn't necessarily a 'no.' Zeus only thought his men were ugly. Which, granted, they were. But his younger brother was another story.

"Iagos," Chrysaor said.

His crewman stepped forward, eyes flicking from Chrysaor to Zeus. "Captain," he answered.

Chrysaor met Zeus' eyes. "You were last to sleep with Percy," he said to Iagos. "Describe him to Captain Zeus."

Iagos opened his mouth, gaze flicking around the room. To his credit, many of the crewmembers didn't meet his eyes. They all knew what Percy looked like and they had all been intimate with him, sometimes alone and sometimes together. Sometimes all as one crew.

"He's," Iagos began, then licked his lips when Zeus' eyes swept to his. "He's-- Um."

"Oh, for fuck's--" Chrysaor whipped his head around. His eyes landed on a broad-chested man with a thick red beard. He spat, " _Calix_."

"His hole's always wet, sir," Calix said on cue. "Like he's always waiting for you."

"You're offering me a go with your ship's whore?" Zeus asked, incredulous.

An odd silence fell over the cabin. It wasn't that Chrysaor's crew had never called Percy a whore before. But it sounded ugly coming from Zeus' mouth. Like when you hear someone else call your pet an asshole.

The entire cabin's energy had changed.

Chrysaor moved swiftly before someone else pulled Percy's name off the table with an oddly passionate 'You don't deserve him!'

"We are, Captain Zeus," Chrysaor said. He gave him a look that he hoped was flirtatious rather than threatening. "Percy is the ship's favorite. He's a fighter. He enjoys a good fuck. He lets you know when you're good at it."

Chrysaor glanced at the courtesan.

"He's pretty, too," he added. "In fact, he might just be able to give you a hell of a show with your boy, here."

"Ganymede sleeps with no one but me," Zeus snapped, but he was looking at the floor in thought. Chrysaor waited. Then, "Fine. It's a deal. Bring the boy to my ship and we'll open the gates. You can take him back in the morning."

Chrysaor sank back with relief. "Thank you, captain," he said.

"I'll have Ganymede meet you. If the boy's anything like the rest of your men, I want him cleaned before I see him."

"It's a deal."

 

**

 

"It's  _not_ a deal," Percy spat, throwing his shirt in Chrysaor's face. "You can't just make me a part of a negotiation without telling me first."

"I figured it would be a win-win situation," Chrysaor said, throwing the shirt to the floor. It smelled terrible. Granted, much of Percy's cabin smelled terrible at this point. All of them did.

It would be so good to be on land soon.

"For _who_?" Percy asked. "I don't even know this guy and you won't be there in case anything goes wrong."

"Our father is the sea god," Chrysaor said gently. "Nothing will go wrong. He treats his courtesan well. And besides, he's your type."

"Oh, _is_ he," Percy snorted.

"He is," said Iagos from the doorway. "He's like Calix if he'd been given a handsome face and pulled his weight on deck." In the distance, there was a muffled, " _Hey!_ "

Percy sighed. He gave Chrysaor a look. "You think I'll enjoy myself."

"I do," Chrysaor said. "I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't think you'd be happy."

"Fine. What does he want me to do?"

"He didn't say. I didn't tell him your kinks, if that makes any difference."

"That's for the best," Percy said. "He may have gotten the wrong idea."

"I thought so too." In a quiet voice, Chrysaor added, "You don't have to do this if you really don't want to."

"Well, now I kind of want to now that I know he's hot, apparently," Percy replied.

"And strong," Chrysaor said.

"Incredibly strong," Iagos agreed.

"He could fuck you standing up and probably wouldn't lose his breath," Calix added from the doorway.  
  
Chrysaor rolled his eyes. He gently touched Percy's elbow. "If you're ever made uncomfortable, say our father's name. He'll come."

Percy offered a small smile.

Chrysaor returned it.

 

**

"Captain Zeus wants you to wear these."  
  
Percy looked up from where he was towel-drying his hair. The bath Ganymede had given him had been nice. He felt relaxed, pliant. The oil Ganymede had rubbed into his skin had smelled nice too. He felt like a prince or some expensive gladiator.

Percy expected Ganymede to be holding some kind of lacey garment or stockings. Instead, it was a long silver chain with what looked like clasps on either end.

"The hell are those?" Percy asked.

"Nipple clamps."  
  
"Are those _diamonds_?"

"Zeus likes those he sleeps with to look their best. He'd also like for you to wear these." Ganymede tossed him something that could have been a shower cap.

Percy felt his body warm several degrees. "This is a mask."

"Chrysaor mentioned something about you being vocal about your man's performance. Zeus doesn't want the critique of another pirate."

Percy stared down at the mask. There were no eye-holes, but there were holes for his nose and mouth. But Ganymede had also supplied him with a gag.

"If it's not to your liking," Ganymede said in a different voice, this one gentle and understanding, "I can talk to him."

"It's to my liking," Percy said. He'd actually been working his way up to asking Chrysaor for something similar. He hadn't thought of the gag, though. It was a nice touch. "Are you going to tie my hands behind my back?" he asked.

Ganymede blinked at his excitement. No doubt he was slowly putting together Percy's reputation among Chrysaor's crew.

It wasn't Percy's fault that the only people he'd been able to find to satisfy his needs were 30 pirates covered in tattoos, grime, and sweat.

"I can do that," Ganymede said, "if you'd like."

Percy grinned. "I'd like."

And Percy did like. He liked a lot.

The second Ganymede began tie his wrists together with a piece of soft silk Percy could feel his cock responding. The nipple clamps were only a little uncomfortable at first, but Ganymede's exasperated smiles at Percy's shitty flirting attempts made it better.

"I'm putting the mask on now," Ganymede said. "Let me know if it's too much, okay?"

"Roger that," Percy said, giving him one last wink.

Ganymede shook his head. And then he carefully slipped the mask on over Percy's face. Percy's cock twitched. It twitched again. "Fuck," he whispered. The material flattened his hair against his head and hugged his cheeks. This was real. This was happening. God, he was flushing all over.

"Okay?" Ganymede asked.

"So okay," Percy said with a shudder. "So fucking okay."

"I'm gonna put the gag in now."

A soft ball was placed between his teeth and secured around his head with a strap. Any sound he made now would be muffled.

There was no way, Percy thought, that he was going to last.

There was a tug on his nipples as Ganymede pulled the chain. "I'm taking you to Zeus now," he said.

He definitely wasn't going to last.

**

 

"Kneel here," Ganymede said.

Percy carefully slid to the floor with Ganymede's help. He was surprised to feel a feathered pillow, cushioning his knees and legs from the hard ground. This must be a bedroom then, he thought.

For some reason he imagined Zeus fucking him in the middle of the ship, in a prison cell, or somewhere else dank and dirty. But considering the way Ganymede was dressed in fine, bold colors and his skin smelled like expensive perfumed oils, Zeus liked to take care of those he fucked.

Which meant the mask, the clamps, and the gag were more of a spectacle because Zeus liked to feel in control. That was fine with Percy. Control was overrated.

"I'm going to be in the room," Ganymede said. Percy felt his soft fingers glide over the cheek of his mask. "If you're uncomfortable with anything, wiggle your fingers three times. I'll see it. Zeus will stop. Do you understand?"

Percy nodded. He didn't think he would need Zeus to stop -- Chrysaor and his crew had done harsher things at Percy's request -- but he appreciated the gesture. Zeus didn't know him and he didn't know Zeus. The last thing he wanted was to get into a good headspace and have it ruined because Zeus was a jerk.

Ganymede squeezed his shoulder and then he stepped away.

There was silence.

For a few moments, nothing happened and Percy focused on the gentle rushing sound of the ocean just outside the windows. And then there were footsteps.

A door opened.

A door shut.

Heavy footsteps creaked across the floorboards.

Percy was nearly embarrassed by how hard his cock was when no one had touched him yet. It twitched now when the footsteps stopped in front of him.

"Well," said a deep, gravelly voice. _God_. Percy filed the detail away for later when he was alone. "Chrysaor said you were pretty." A large, rough hand grabbed his face, pressing his cheeks together through the mask. "Not so pretty now, are you?"

 _Agree to disagree_ , Percy thought.

Zeus released him. The floorboards creaked as he slowly walked around him. "Although, I can see now what your crew meant about you always being wet and ready."

The edge of a boot came up and nudged at Percy's cock. Percy winced, waiting for pain, but Zeus took his foot away.

"You enjoy the mask then," Zeus said.

Percy nodded.

"And the gag."

Percy nodded again.

"And these."

There were several small tugs on the clamps. Percy made a small sound, a sound which grew louder around his gag as Zeus experimented by pulling harder. He let go of the chain and Percy flinched as the cool metal slapped against his stomach.

"Tell me, Percy," Zeus said. His voice was low and Percy could feel how close he was to his face without needing to feel his breath on his cheek. "Have any of Chrysaor's men been able to satisfy you?"

Percy's eyebrows furrowed. He nodded.

"Well, not anymore," Zeus said. Percy felt pressure against his mouth. A wave of heat shuddered through his body when he realized Zeus was kissing his gag. "When you leave this ship, I want you to weep knowing you won't find pleasure like this anywhere else."

Before he could stop himself, Percy snorted.

Zeus pulled away from him. "Something funny?"

Percy gave a playful shrug. He had a hard time believing some other captain would be able to fuck him good enough to make him regret going back to his own ship where he could take his pick of any man he wanted.

If he wanted to get fucked nice and slow, he went to Argos. If he wanted to get fucked rough and hard, he went to Deo. If he wanted to be fucked by all of them, he only had to lay in the middle of the deck. One of his favorite parts was afterward, when he would be helped up, cleaned, kissed, held, complimented.

Percy refused to believe anyone was better at pleasing him than his boys.

"Perhaps I should parade you on the dock. Tie your nipples to a cart. Let the local villagers use you."

Oh, Percy thought. Maybe Zeus _could_ do a decent job.

"Chrysaor said only you," Ganymede reminded him from across the room.

"It's only talk," Zeus said, although he tugged at one of the clamps to make Percy wince. "To remind the boy of his place tonight."

 _Keep talking_ , Percy wanted to say. _I'm all ears_.

Zeus pulled on the chain connecting the clamps. "Lean forward and put your face to the floor."  
  
Percy carefully leaned forward, struggling with his hands behind his back. He didn't want his face to smack into the floor. Luckily, there was another soft pillow in front of him so when gravity pulled him down it didn't hurt.

Percy arched his back, relishing in how exposed he felt. He was rewarded with a sharp smack to his hole. Percy flinched.  
  
"Ganymede's already prepared you if I recall," Zeus said. His thick fingers demonstrated Ganymede's job by running through the oils that slicked Percy's hole. "That should make this pretty easy."

Slowly, he pressed one of his fingers to Percy's hole. He let Percy's body reel him in the rest of the way. It didn't take long for Zeus to squeeze in three fingers, adding more of his own lubrication to ease the process.  
  
Finally, after what felt like ages, Zeus slid his fingers out.

Percy steeled himself for the pressure. This was always his favorite part.

But Zeus didn't align himself or push inside. Instead, he called to Ganymede. Percy heard the sound of Ganymede's soft feet padding over to them. He strained to listen, but they spoke in hushed tones behind him in another language he couldn't understand.

And then gentle fingers brushed his thighs. Soft palms touched his sides. His shoulders. His face. Ganymede was kneeling beside him.

"Relax," he whispered.

Percy felt his gag tighten for the briefest of moments. And then the gag fell free from his mouth. Ganymede pulled it away and replaced it with his fingers. Percy tried his hardest not to moan, but he wasn't entirely successful.  
  
"Relax," Ganymede said again. It occurred to him now that Ganymede was supposed to be a distraction while--

"Oh, fuck," Percy said around Ganymede's fingers. Zeus planted a firm hand on his hips to keep him from moving away. With the other hand, he aligned himself and pushed without any formality. Without waiting. Without pause.

It hurt.

It _hurt_.

And then it didn't.

Ganymede stroked his hand over where Percy's hair was pressed down against his head under the mask. Percy was vaguely aware he was drooling over his fingers. Ganymede held his mouth open anyway.

Zeus didn't move. He wasn't too long, but he was surprisingly thick. It made adjusting a little more difficult. Percy felt no need to complain, though. After a certain point, the pressure of Zeus' cock had made his body flush warm.

"It's going to feel so good," Ganymede said.

Percy believed him.

And he was right. It did.

Zeus didn't move the way he'd pushed in. Instead, he was slow. Careful. Gentle. As if he cared what Percy thought of his performance. As if he cared about Percy.

Every time Zeus would pull out, Percy sucked in his breath. And every time Zeus pushed in, Percy let out a trembling moan. His cock felt fat and heavy between his legs when Zeus finally sped up.

Somehow, Ganymede's cooing dirty talk was major turn on."  
  
"Does your hole feel good?" Ganymede asked, his voice sweet.

It made Percy blush. He nodded.

"That big cock feel nice?"

Percy shuddered. He nodded.

"That big cock gonna make you cum?"

Percy _whined_.

"Don't," Ganymede said. "You're not allowed yet."

" _Fuck_ ," Percy replied.

Zeus fucked him harder. Percy still wasn't allowed to cum. When he got too close, Ganymede reached down and pulled painfully at one of the nipple clamps. After a few more minutes, Zeus' hips sped up. His nails sunk into the skin of Percy's thigh. And then he slowed with an unmistakable grunt.

Then, just like he'd pushed in, he pulled out unceremoniously. Percy could feel the cum slide out with him, shuddering at the uncomfortable sensation.  
  
"Stay in position," Zeus said to him. Then, "Ganymede."

Ganymede pulled his fingers from Percy's mouth. There was the creaking of the floorboards. There was silence.

Endless silence.

Percy held his position as Zeus had instructed. Cum continued to drip from his hole down his crack. It slid slowly over his balls. He was achingly hard.

Finally, after several minutes, there were footsteps again.

"Sit up," came Zeus' voice from in front of him.

Percy struggled to find his balance. Only when Zeus gave him a push with his foot was he able to get the leverage he needed to sit back up on his knees.

Thick fingers found the edge of the mask at his neck. "I want," Zeus said, "to see your face when I make you cum. And I want you to see mine, so you know where your orgasm came from. So you know who to thank."

"Yes, sir," Percy said. He licked his lips.

Zeus pulled the mask slowly from Percy's face before throwing it away to the floor. Percy opened his eyes.

Chrysaor hadn't been lying. Zeus was a very attractive man. His eyes were a startling gray and his hair was black. His beard was short and well-trimmed. His torso was surprisingly broad. Percy had a hard time not looking at his pecs.

For his own part, Zeus looked startled to see him. As if he'd been expecting an old man in a monster suit.

"Oh," said Zeus. Then, to elaborate, "You're pretty."

Percy offered a weak, but cocky, grin. "Thanks," he said. "You too."

Zeus stared at him a moment longer. "Ganymede," he finally said, "untie his hands."

Ganymede untied his hands.

"Keep your hands at your sides," Zeus said. "Or you don't get to cum."

"Yes, sir," Percy said, all smiles. If Percy didn't know any better, he thought his smile was actually making Zeus flustered. His skin had grown flushed from his neck to his ears.  
  
There was no way someone actually thought he was that hot, Percy thought. No fucking way.

"You gonna let me cum, daddy?" he asked, just to experiment. Just to see. Just for fun.

Zeus went _red_.

Oh, _shit_.

Percy grinned.

Zeus scowled.

"Only if you're good," Zeus said. He took Percy's cock in his hand.

Percy tried to come up with something funny to say, but the sensation of Zeus' rough fingers rendered him speechless. He'd coated his hand in lube, but Percy was already so wet already he wondered if it would have even mattered.

"Not so mouthy now, are you," Zeus said. He pumped Percy slowly in measured strokes, his fist tight but good. Toward the top, he cupped his hand to slide the pads of his fingers along Percy's sensitive tip.

"Please, sir," Percy choked.

"Oh, it's 'sir,' again?" Zeus asked. He was the one grinning now. "Not 'daddy'?"

Percy's hands tightened into fists at his side.

Zeus met his eyes, fire to fire, storm to sea. In a rough voice, he said, "Tell daddy what you want."

"I want to cum," Percy whispered. His thighs tensed. "Daddy, please."

"What's my name?" Zeus asked. His hand pumped faster.

Percy wouldn't last. He said, "Zeus."

"Ask me," Zeus said. "Ask me again."

"Zeus," Percy said, voice shaking, "can I cum?"

Zeus' hand sped up. The only sound in the room was the _schlick, schlick, schlick_ of Percy's cock. And then, just as Percy began to slip over the edge, Zeus said, " _Yes_."

 

**

 

"You look like you had fun," Chrysaor said when Percy made his way back on deck the next morning. The air was crisp and the ocean calm. Even the ship itself seemed to be at ease from the time it'd had away from its men.

Percy shot him a look, but he couldn't help the smile he wore. He and Zeus had fucked twice more that night. He had even shared Zeus' cock with Ganymede, driving the captain mad with their mouths.

Now, Percy was dressed in fresh clean clothes, his skin flushed and happy. The only major difference from the night before was the fur cloak draped over Percy's shoulders like a Viking warrior.

"How is it," Chrysaor mused aloud, plucking at the cloak, "that you always get souvenirs from your fucks?"

"Because I'm pretty," Percy said, amused. And then, earnest to the end, "This isn't a souvenir."

Chrysaor frowned. "He made it for you?"

Percy snorted, then turned on his heel just before going down into the lower deck to give Chrysaor a wicked grin. "I stole it."

Chrysaor blinked once, twice.

Then he laughed.

"My brother, a pirate," he said, "who knew?"


End file.
